


The Reckoning

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: The Accords [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Apologies, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: All Stiles wants is for Talia Hale, Alpha Queen of Northern California, to beg for his forgiveness on hands and knees. That's not too much to ask, is it?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N I would like to thank you all sincerely for your comments on the first fic! There were so many that I was a bit overwhelmed and got weirdly shy and only replied to questions and a few that gave me ideas, but that doesn't mean I didn't read and cherish them all! I started work on this one immediately because you all were so inspiring. Since I only post finished fics, it's probably been a while since I typed these words, but I want you to know that you have been in my thoughts. One thing that popped up that was a bit... surprising... was how firm so many were on how abusive the pack was to Stiles. This was honestly a surprise to me. I grew up in an abusive home and that sort of behavior is normal to me and I didn't really process it. Your comments basically wrote this fic, and were cause for a lot of self reflection. Thank you!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles cleared his throat and the table collectively tensed. He felt his cheeks heat up and reached for his glass of water to help get the dry-as-the-desert steak out of his throat. You'd think that a pack of _werewolves_ would know how to lovingly scorch and serve some red fucking meat, but apparently not.

 

Stiles' phone vibrated and he peaked under the table to check it, because there was no way in hell the highly ashamed and humiliated Alpha Talia Hale was going to scold him for having his phone at the table and daring to glance at it while 'socializing'. If this could even be called socializing since they were all staring in horror at their plates and _not talking_.

 

**Noah: You'd think werewolves would know how to cook a god damn steak medium rare.**

 

Stiles blinked and barely stopped himself from gaping at his dad to his right. Seriously? His dad had just texted him at the table? He was NEVER living this down.

 

**Noah: And don't you dare give me shit about texting at the table. This is awkward as hell. When can we leave?**

 

**Stiles: We just got here. Don't be rude.**

 

**Noah: /sulk/**

 

Stiles snorted and shook his head. He blamed Scott for always trying to explain 'how kids communicate these days' for his dad's successful use of text speak and typing speed.

 

Of course, that meant that Derek got in on the action.  
  
 **D: I would like to formally apologize for serving you rubber disguised as food. My father told the cook that humans' eat their meat well done and I think she panicked.**

 

**S: Aww, that's adorable! And also awful. No animal deserves to have their corspe desecrated like this.**

 

Derek snorted and his mother gave him a sharp look.

 

“So,” Talia spoke up, making Stiles instinctively look up guiltily before he remembered who was talking and scowled, “How is Claudia's swim class going?”

 

“She's done for the summer. It was just a six week course,” Stiles replied.

 

“Is she doing well now? Swimming?”

 

Stiles blinked, “She's three.”

 

Talia blinked.

 

Stiles blinked.

 

“Your youngest son... he's a human, right?” Noah asked, trying to keep his face neutral.

 

“He's human,” She replied, eyes still on Stiles, “But Claudia _is_ a werewolf, and unlike fox genetics, being a werewolf shifter is a virus rather than a trait. It either gets passed on or doesn't. Claudia is perfectly capable of swimming at three.”

 

“Well, maybe she would have had more classes under her belt right now if I hadn't been hiding from you in fear you'd take her away from me,” Stiles replied coldly.

 

“Oh, good, I can stop pretending to eat this atrocity of a steak now,” Noah sighed in relief, putting his fork down and reaching for his third biscuit.

 

“There was _never_ a reason to hide from us,” She replied, hurt in her voice.

 

“Wasn't there?” Stiles snapped, “Your son knocked me up and then vanished, and I couldn't even _get to you_ to tell you because your family's a fucking cult!”

 

“A cult? Oh, honestly, Mieczyslaw!” Her fork clinked loudly as she carefully set it down on her plate.

 

“It's _Stiles_ , and it's true! You're terrifying, for starters, everyone is _taught_ to fear you-”

 

“There's a difference between fear and respect!”

 

“ _Not_ when you keep yourself cloistered and mysterious!”

 

“I am a hard working woman who-”

 

“And I couldn't even get a second alone with you at the station, where my DAD works, because you breeze in, dismiss everyone, and breeze out like it's a waste of your time! After a month, I stopped trying!”

 

“Whose fault is that?”

 

“YOUR SON'S!”

 

Derek let his face fall forward into his mashed potatoes, but no one acknowledged him. Stiles and Talia were both on their feet, glaring at each other angrily.

 

“You could have written!”

 

“Yeah, lemme write you a letter about my _impossible_ baby, while a terrified fifteen year old with severe depression and anxiety! You didn't even believe me for the first few minutes you were _holding her picture!_ She has Derek's eyes and hair!!”

 

“I was in shock! You can't blame me for not knowing something!”

 

“I didn't. I blamed you for raising your children to be horrible people!”

 

“MY CHILDREN ARE WONDERFUL, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-”

 

“MOTHER!” Derek full out roared, jolting to his feet so sharply his chair fell backwards.

 

He didn't just stand. He moved to stand _in front_ of Stiles, pushing him back and landing him in his chair again. He probably looked ridiculous with food all over his face, but from Stiles' perspective he was a firm ass with the gall to protect him from his alpha mother. This wasn't a small step for Derek. It was _huge_. He'd told Stiles in whispered conversations as they lay together that Talia ran her household with a firm, but loving grasp. No one stood up to her. Ever. It wasn't out of fear, so much as out of a deep and intense sense of guilt. They couldn't betray someone who had nursed them, held them, loved them so fiercely that she would kill for them. They were practically her followers.

 

Talia breathed in and released a slow breath, “Stiles, we got off on the wrong foot-”

 

“So you've said.”

 

“I saw you as a threat because of some rather... confusing actions you've taken. Remember my first impression of you was dropping a condom in my daughter's pudding and trying to get Malia into bed?”

 

“Remember how that wasn't how it actually went?” Stiles snarked to Derek's backside. He was considering pinching it.

 

“Remember how I _couldn't know that?”_

 

“How are you a lawyer again?”

 

“You've formed opinions of my family that aren't anything like the truth, Stiles. You are just as guilty of assuming things.”

 

“I was,” Stiles acknowledged, “Until actions took place to confirm my fears that your family gobbles people up and spits them out.”

 

“Specist,” Laura growled.

 

“You're just lucky I haven't filed a report against you for assaulting me,” Stiles snapped at her, and then immediately regretted it. Just what they all needed. MORE problems!

 

Derek growled while everyone gave him a collective look of frustration.

 

“She was chasing down her phone,” Cora scoffed, “That doesn't count.”

 

“Not then,” Derek replied, “I saw the bruises she left on Stiles the day he came here to test with us.”

 

“I kept pictures, by the way,” Stiles added in coldly, “Pity what Peter tried on me didn't leave marks.”

 

Derek growled again and Peter shifted to stand, dropping his napkin onto his plate.

 

“I won't apologize for following my alpha's orders,” Peter stated, “But for the record? I went easy on you. Goodnight, sister. This has grown dull.”

 

Peter walked around the table, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and headed out of their fancier dining room. A servant hurried forward to clean up his plate. They had freaking _servants._

 

“What is he talking about?” Talia asked, eyes moving to Laura at last. Derek visibly relaxed.

 

“I... It wasn't _completely_ intentional,” Laura whined, and Stiles would have felt bad for her had she not been a total bitch to him and bruised the shit out of his sides over a _phone_ she could afford ten of.

 

“What wasn't?” Talia asked, real worry in her voice.

 

“I just... he made me _so mad_ ,” Laura replied, shifting in her seat, “I didn't mean to squeeze him that hard, and I let up when I realized I was hurting him!”

 

“You _really_ didn't,” Stiles grumbled.

 

“I did! I just... the damage was already done by then,” She slid down an inch in her chair, face burning with shame.

 

“How badly were you hurt that day?” Talia asked. Stiles couldn't see her, but the way Derek tensed told him that she was looking back in his direction again.

 

“I had bruised ribs,” Stiles replied, “Not badly bruised, thankfully, but they were black and blue and hurt all over. It was more painful the next day, to be honest. When I woke up with Derek he had to help me stand up, and it wasn't just because he'd-”

 

“Stiles,” Noah warned, lathering on some butter on his forth biscuit.

 

“Sorry, dad,” Stiles huffed.

 

“How could you, Laura?” Talia asked, voice in shock, “You _know_ that people who come here are under my protection! They are entering our territory, already vulnerable, already afraid!”

 

“See, you acknowledging that is pretty telling,” Stiles pointed out.

 

Talia fell silent for a moment and Derek seemed to relax in front of him again, which meant that she hadn't turned her wrath on Derek yet.

 

“I just... he really pissed me off, mom! I can't explain it, he makes me want to scream!”

 

“Relatable,” Noah snorted and Stiles stole his biscuit and tossed it at Laura.

 

“I'm smaller and weaker than you,” Stiles snapped, “Sarcasm is my only defense. You took it physical and it was hella out of line.”

 

“It's the fox,” Malia spoke up.

 

They were the first words she'd uttered and everyone jumped a bit as if they'd forgotten she was there.

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, peering around Derek's booty to frown at her. He only slightly felt bad about leading her on in order to question her about mate bonds, but she seemed to understand that his interest had been in information rather than lust and wasn't personal.

 

“I mean,” Malia frowned at him, “They all have the same reaction to _me,_ and I'm pack but more concentrated than you _._ You're not one of us. You're a different predator. It's subtle on you, because you're only, like, 1/16th fox, but it's still there and their wolves instinctively acknowledge it. They're instigated by your very presence in their territory. You notice how Talia is a lot nicer when we're out in public?”

 

“Yeah, I'd wondered about that,” Stiles nodded, recalling her visit to his house to _officially_ apologize for all the harm her family had done to Stiles. It had been formal and her eyes had been kind the whole time. A completely different woman from the one who sat at the table now. It had lured him into a false sense of security, leading him to accept the invitation to this dinner.

 

“She's protecting her territory from you,” Malia replied, “She gets intense when I talk to her, even if I'm being totally polite the whole time, and it's only gotten worse since Laura got some of her mom's alpha power when she hit werewolf adulthood or whatever it's called.”

 

“You don't do polite, do you cousin?” Cora whispered.

 

“What's your excuse?” Malia asked her, “You were _in the room_ with Laura when she was acting like a werepython.”

 

“I... uh...” Cora blushed, “I was arguing with a friend- _former_ friend- on facebook. I wasn't paying attention. Stiles has always sorta annoyed me on sight, so I tend to avoid him.”

 

“Great, so my weak ass is both offensive and annoying to you as a whole, which justifies your treatment of me on an instinctual level,” Stiles stood up, reached around Derek, and dropped his napkin onto his plate, “I think it stands to reason that I won't be coming back.”

 

Stiles passed the servant hurrying for his plate and stuffed a tip in her hand before heading for the door. Derek was fast on his heels, but Stiles' dad was lingering. Stiles paused at the door while he jammed his feet back in his shoes and Derek gave him that broken look he so often wore these days.

 

“What's taking my dad so long?”

 

“He's talking about arresting Laura. He didn't know you got bruised up?”

 

“No.”

 

“He wants to arrest Peter, too,” Derek said, head cocked to one side, “And Talia for her orders. He seemed so calm a moment ago.”

 

“He, unlike some, doesn't let his emotions rule the day.”

 

“My mom wants to... go to some class?” Derek blinked.

 

“A what now?” Stiles frowned, “Like anger management?”

 

“I guess? Something with Deaton. She says he'd never win a lawsuit against us on account of the situations. You having our kid and stuff. Her being the DA. Them working together. The 'confession' not being legit since it was over dinner.”

 

“She's not wrong,” Stiles frowned, “Why do you think I didn't bother? The judge was cool about Claudia only because it was literally easier to do nothing than something. Keeping us apart when we don't know each other? A cinch! Enforcing visitation? Instant scandal! Pack wars! You trodding on the downtrodden! Then take it to this sort of level? Yeah, no. It would be a huge punch in the gut for packs everywhere to acknowledge what happened to me during my stay here. It's a violation of the Accords. They'd not be fighting it alone on sheer principal, even though your family is 100% in the wrong. Why do you think I didn't originally tell my dad?”

 

“Stiles, this is _serious,”_ Derek worried, “I've been practically living at your house, my daughter has yet to meet her pack, and-”

 

“ _Your_ pack,” Stiles cut him off sharply, “Claudia is in _my_ pack. My pack with Scott, her alpha, who visits her daily to make sure she gets her bond on... and to play video games with me while Dad spends an hour with Claudia so I don't go fucking insane with zero grown up time.”

 

“Video games are grown up time?”

 

“Don't judge me, your pack is hating on me because I'm a fox.”

 

“Okay, but doesn't _your_ pack have the same reaction?” Derek asked, “Because if they don't then Malia's probably wrong.”

 

“ _Or_ , they're bonded to me,” Stiles pointed out, “You think they all trusted me immediately? Scott and I were already practically brothers when Talia turned him to relieve his lung condition. He then rejected _her_ as his alpha because he was a blossoming young True Alpha and didn't need no woman. I was his first packmate, Derek, and Claudia is in _his_ pack.”

 

Stiles huffed in frustration and turned back towards the door, “DAD! LET'S GO!!”

 

After a few more minutes of miserably standing by the door, Noah joined them and put a hand on Stiles' upper arm.

 

“Let's go, son.”

 

Stiles was at the car before he realized that Derek wasn't with them this time. He'd been staying over for weeks, but this time, when it came between _actually_ choosing his pack or Stiles, his decision had been made. Stiles was silent on the ride home, but Noah was loud and angry. He ranted and scolded Stiles for keeping the abuse secret, but Stiles was barely listening. When he got home he headed upstairs and face planted on his bed.

 

“Meet The Parents II backfired?” Scott asked.

 

He had stayed at the Stilinski house to watch Claudia for Stiles so he would be able to focus on a healthy new start with the Hales.

 

“I called their family a cult.”

 

Scott snorted and sat down on the edge of Stiles' bed to rub his shoulder lightly, “Is that all?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do I wanna know?”

 

“No.”

 

“Where's Derek?”

 

“He... he didn't come back with us.”

 

“I'm sorry, Stiles.”

 

“I mean, I basically made him choose between his family and me-”

 

“His family and his _family_. You're his mate and she's his daughter.”

 

“Yeah, but he chose them-”

 

“He didn't _know,_ Stiles. He was fucked up in the head back then, seriously not well. You know that. He was afraid to be around you, not choosing them over you.”

 

“It still hurts, Scott.”

 

“I know, buddy.”

 

“They expect Claudia to just be in their pack.”

 

Scott went still and Stiles felt his shoulders pricked by his claws before he pulled them back in a hurry, “Claudia is _my_ packmate.”

 

“I told them that, alpha,” Stiles rolled over and smiled up at Scott, showing him his belly to calm him.

 

Scott leaned down and nuzzled against Stiles, down his neck and up into his hair to mark him as his packmate. Stiles laughed and pushed at him, but Scott was stronger and determined to re-scent his packmate. For a moment they tussled and then someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Scott smiled at Stiles as he straightened up and Stiles had a feeling he knew who was there before Scott even moved to let him see.

 

Derek.

 

Holding a box full of stuff.

 

“I... uh...” Derek jostled it, “I can stay at a hotel until I can find my own place.”

 

Stiles swallowed hard, inexplicably fighting down tears. He didn't want to dissect why this meant so much to him, why Derek deciding that moving out was good for Stiles and Claudia _now_ was important, but it was definitely going to be a 'talk' at some point. Probably with his therapist.

 

“No, man, please,” Stiles gestured to his room, “Mi casa es su casa.”

 

“Your dad told me to check with you first. Said you seemed mad when you came in. I just... packs are... I assumed...”

 

“We know how packs are,” Scott reminded him gently, “And you're welcome in ours, but... I gotta talk to you about some things first.”

 

Derek nodded and put the box down next to Stiles' desk. Stiles didn't really want to be a part of this conversation, but he also wasn't going to do the things that Derek had done and leave him at the mercy of his alpha. So he set about moving his crime board aside to make room for Derek's incoming things.

 

Derek leaned against Stiles' wall, folding his arms and crossing his ankles. Then he rounded that look out by gesturing towards him sharply with one hand. He looked like he was absolutely _not_ ready to listen or talk, but over the last few months Stiles had learned that Derek was as shitty at body language as he was verbal. He talked with his eyebrows, and they were currently raised, slightly tilted to show sympathetic attention and questioning. Luckily, Scott wasn't the sort to take offense at Derek's stance and just took it as the invitation to talk that it was.

 

“Stiles has sort of explained why you left,” Scott stated, “And I get trauma from watching Stiles go through therapy as a kid, but why didn't you answer when he called? You were all the way in New York. You couldn't hurt him there except by not answering. Was a phone call that bad?”

 

Stiles winced and Derek let out a slow breath.

 

“I was convinced he was calling to tell me off,” Derek replied softly, “I deleted the messages without listening to them.”

 

“So you knew he'd be mad that you left without talking to him first,” Scott nodded, not phrasing it as a question.

 

Derek dropped his eyes and scowled at the floor and Stiles started making room in his dresser while waiting to see where Scott took this.

 

“That and... have you heard of grooming?”

 

“Stiles is your mate, you can't 'groom' him. He's basically destined to love you.”

 

Derek didn't respond this time and eventually Scott gave up.

 

“Well,” Scott straightened up, “I'm sure you've apologized, so I guess that settles things. Stiles, I won't tell you that you should give Talia and her family another chance, but-”

 

“But you're a freaking softie,” Stiles grumbled, “I get it. I'll think about it.”

 

Scott walked over to where Stiles was shoving at socks to make room and grabbed him from behind to give him a tight hug. He kissed Stiles' cheek sloppily and Stiles shrieked and shoved him off, wiping at his face and glaring at Scott as he trotted out the door.

 

“Ugh! Why do I love him?!” Stiles ranted.

 

“He's a good alpha,” Derek spoke up softly, but he looked put out for some reason.

 

“Yeah, he is,” Stiles grumbled, “And I know logically that your mom is, too. I just can't deal with her. We grate on each other!”

 

“You're both very similar,” Derek nodded.

 

Stiles gaped at in him shock, “You take that back!”

 

Derek's mouth twitched and Stiles readied himself for Derek-The-Asshole. He was undoubtedly his favorite version of Derek.

  
“You're both stubborn,” Derek ticked off on one finger, “You both think you're right _all the time-”_

 

“I _am_ right all the time!”

 

“You both over-plan every single thing you do-”

 

“Your mom has you memorize speeches for The Accords. SPEECHES!”

 

“You both love your pack more than life itself and would die or kill for them.”

 

“Uh-” Stiles faltered, gesturing at Derek as if he had made his point for him.

 

“ _And_ you teach your kids to do the same by emulation,” Derek gave Stiles an apologetic glance and Stiles froze.

 

“Shit. Laura wasn't just being an abusive asshole. She was protecting her pack,” Stiles breathed, the realization hitting him hard.

 

“Cora was in the room, and she thought you'd hit on her before. Even I was questioning it. You dropped a condom on her table? And tried to get Laura's phone? And solicited Malia for sex? _I_ was watching you go upstairs with my sisters and wondering if being your mate was healthy.”

 

“Fuck,” Stiles sat down on his bed, “I'm wrong.”

 

“No,” Derek sighed and sat beside him, careful not to touch without Stiles initiating it, “No, you were mostly right. Laura was out of line. She hurt you physically, and you're not as strong as she is. Even with her instincts telling her unconscious mind that you're a fox and a threat, I'm guessing you didn't stay quiet and let it happen.”

 

“I told her she was hurting me,” Stiles nodded.

 

“Well, she should have stopped then,” Derek reminded him gently, “She didn't. So she was even more wrong.”

 

“I really fucked this up,” Stiles admitted morosely.

 

“I fucked it up,” Derek corrected, “I did. You were just reacting, but _so were they._ I just don't know how to get them to stop reacting and start responding. Or you, for that matter.”

 

“In a way, you were just reacting, too. To abuse. Some scary abuse, from what your mom's saying and you're not. It's going to take time,” Stiles rubbed at his face, “If they didn't bring it up as a defense today, then they probably haven't even finished processing what's going on.”

 

“Neither have you,” Derek reminded him gently, “You're still running on emotion. What I did... it's years of hurt and it's going to take years to work through.”

 

Stiles nodded, blowing out air and thinking for a moment, “You should come to therapy with me.”

 

Now Derek did reach out, threading their fingers together, “I'd like that.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Stiles,” His dad leaned against the doorknob, “I know you're _technically_ an adult now-”

 

“Oh no,” Stiles groaned, “That's code for 'you're not acting like one right now'. How is making room for my mate in our house not adult? Is it because I don't make money? I know I didn't clear it with you, but you were the one who said he was welcome here anytime, and at least _he_ has a job and-”

 

“STILES!” Noah cut him off with a huff, “It doesn't mean that... this time. It _means_ that you have options that you might not have considered.”

 

“Like what?” Stiles asked, always prepared for more information.

 

“Like _not_ moving him into _your_ bedroom,” Noah stated, looking around at the cramped conditions.

 

Stiles had moved into his father's bedroom, and his father down to Stiles', when Claudia had been born. The reason was simple: The master bedroom was bigger and they only had a two bedroom house since his father couldn't spare the office where he kept his gun and scary files full of dead bodies. So Stiles shared the bigger bedroom with a crib and Claudia's toys.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Is this about us sharing a bed? Because I'm not sure if you know this, but I've already figured out where babies come from.”

 

“No, no,” Noah grimaced, “Also, don't mention that again. No, this is about you not _having to_ share a bed with him. I know he's been staying in your bed for the last few weeks, and that's fine if you want him there, but moving in is a big step. He's _just_ come back into your life and you don't have to jump into marriage just because he's trying now. Maybe he should bunk on the couch while you two establish boundaries and a healthy relationship.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “Fair. I'm about to lay some surprising news on you, pops.”

 

“Oh dear lord,” Noah groaned.

 

“We're not having sex.”

 

“You're... what?” Noah looked surprised and relieved.

 

“We're not,” Stiles shrugged, “I mean, we have. Obviously. More than once. But since he started staying over to bond with Claudia, it's been about us sort of... bonding with each other. Trying to. He's trying to bond with me. Outside of the whole... mating bond thing. He asked that we not have sex while this goes on and I agreed because frankly my head's not in a good place, you know?”

 

Noah stepped into the room and pulled Stiles into a tight hug, “I'm really glad you're aware of that and dealing with it. Obviously I'm not forcing you here, but if you need to kick him out of your room at any time, for any reason, I won't make a big deal out of it if he's on the couch, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles hugged back, “Thanks, dad.”

 

Derek, meanwhile, had been scowling in the corner the entire time. Since he was a werewolf he could hear them anywhere in the house, but it _was_ polite to talk about him in a different room. Noah had made it a point _not_ to do that. It was his own personal 'fuck you' to Derek for his treatment to Stiles. He would happily pretend the man wasn't in the room whether they were talking about him or not. Noah did talk to him occasionally, but it mostly occurred during mealtimes or if he wanted to make sure that the shower was free later. He wasn't cruel, but he wasn't welcoming, either. Which was why it was such a shock to them all when Noah then turned to Derek and spoke to him directly.

 

“I'm off tonight so I can help you move in if you need anything. If this turns into a long-term situation we might want to look into moving into a bigger house or finding a way to give Claudia her own room. Maybe knock out the wall between the hall closet and my office and make a little bedroom.”

 

Stiles gaped at him as he walked away and then scurried across the room to hug Derek tightly, “I told you he'd come around!”

 

“Is that coming around?” Derek scowled, “Also, were you even going to mention that any hanky-panky would be _impossible_ due to the fact Claudia is in here with us?”

 

“Oh, come on eyebrows! It's a start! Now if only we could make one with your mom,” Stiles sighed, shifting away and looking around his room, “This room _is_ too small.”

 

“No it's not,” Derek replied flatly, but didn't defend his statement.

 

Stiles huffed a breath out, blowing it upwards to stir his hair, “Ooookay. Well, maybe if we put your stuff away it won't feel that way.”

 

Instead of replying Derek moved to do just that, putting clothes next to Stiles', putting books on shelves, and generally making the whole room into one of Stiles' teenage fantasies. How long had he laid there, hand on his belly before it had begun to grow, imagining a day when Derek was _his_ and they shared everything right down to a sock drawer? It was suddenly too much and Stiles bit his lip as tears started up. He was _scared,_ damn it, and he hated being scared. Especially around supernatural beings, because they were so much stronger than he was and could _smell_ his fear.

 

Derek's arms wrapped around him, hand pressing to the back of Stiles' neck as he tucked is forehead against his shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Derek spoke softly, “I'm here _now_.”

 

“This is embarrassing.”

 

“No it isn't.”

 

Derek tugged him into the bed and curled up with him, holding him tight as Stiles snuggled in close and breathed in his scent. They were doing things so backwards, but Derek wanted it so badly that Stiles couldn't really fight it even though he sometimes wanted to just _run_ so he couldn't be hurt again.

 

“I'm sorry my mom's a crazy bitch,” Derek muttered into his hair, “I should warn you it runs in the family so, you know, Claudia is going to eventually make you hate me even more.”

 

Stiles snorted, “You barely talk, but when you do you manage to actually say the right thing.”

 

“We're mates,” Derek breathed, “You're perfect for me.”

 

“Ugh. I wanna fuck.”

  
“Shhh, not until we're stable. Both of us.”

 

“I know,” Stiles grumbled, “It's a smart decision, but still. It's exhausting not getting to get allllll up in that hot bod of yours.”

 

Derek snorted, “Trust me, I know.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Therapy was something Stiles was more than used to. He'd had to go after his mom died, then when he'd gotten obsessed with Lydia (that had been a mom thing, apparently) and again when they'd thought he was obsessed with Derek, and then after Derek abandoned him, and now more because apparently _having_ Derek made him moody as fuck. Stiles was convinced he was a psychologist's wet dream, because he simply never ran out of reasons to need excessive amounts of talk therapy.

 

What he wasn't used to was having people vying for his attention and forgiveness, and he suddenly found people doing exactly that. He returned home from his first therapy session with Derek and found Laura standing on the sidewalk twisting her hands together and looking anxious. She had a package under her arm. Stiles walked down the driveway they'd just pulled into slowly with Derek holding back to give them some pretense at privacy.

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, not bothering with niceties.

 

“I didn't step in your territory.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “I don't have a heightened sense of smell. I wouldn't notice if you did or didn't.”

 

“I know that's why I told you,” She held out the package, “A symbolic gesture. An... apology. I figured it's a start and maybe we can go from there?”

 

“What is it?” He asked, eyes narrowing at the box.

 

“A new phone,” She gave him a wry smile.

 

Stiles snorted, fighting down a smirk, “Okay, that's funny.”

 

“People tell me you're a funny guy.”

 

“People like Derek?”

 

“People like your alpha, who popped by to read us the riot act. He's ready to throw down with my mom over you. Pretty impressive.”

 

“Yeah he is.”

 

“I'm not usually an abusive asshole,” She told him when he accepted the package, “I want to apologize, but physical injury requires physical apologies. So I'm offering you myself. I'm a martial artist. I can teach you how to defend yourself, even against a stronger opponent. My brother can be present at all times so you never feel threatened and you have my word I will _never_ harm you again. My number's in the phone.”

 

“You save it under a suitably humiliating name?”

 

“I'll let you chose one.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Laura left on her motorcycle and Stiles watched her leave, returning only when she had turned the last corner.

 

“You really don't trust her,” Derek stated miserably.

 

“She did technically assault me,” Stiles replied.

 

“I know,” Derek replied sadly, staring after her.

 

“Have you... talked to her? At all?”

 

Derek shook his head, “Not since she hurt you.”

 

“Not even when you were _living_ with her?”

 

“She _hurt you._ ”

 

Stiles took in and let out a slow, shaky breath, “Okay, but she's your _pack_ , Derek. You're a werewolf. You keep stressing that Claudia needs her pack. You need yours, too.”

 

Derek shook his head, “Not until you've forgiven her.”

 

“Well, that's shit!” Stiles snapped, “No pressure, then!”

 

Derek frowned at him, “No. No pressure. If you never do I'll get Scott to bond with me... somehow. That's life.”

 

“So you'll just walk away from your pack like you did me?”

 

“No,” Derek glared angrily at him, slamming the car door, “No, I don't just _walk away from them like I did you_. I fled you out of irrational fear. I'm leaving them because they did something awful to you. It's not your fault, it's theirs. Don't get mad at me for reacting to something bad in a rational way. I worked hard to get to rational.”

 

Stiles sulked, “Sorry, it just sounded manipulative the way you said it at first.”

 

“Not meant to.”

 

“You don't exactly articulate well,” Stiles sighed, running his hands through his hair.

 

Derek grunted in response and Stiles' frustration turned to humor. He shook his head and took Derek's hand to drag him into the house. Scott had been over watching Claudia and they found the two of them growling on the living room floor as they mock fought together. Claudia saw her parents arrive and flew towards them with a savage roar, making Stiles laugh and snarl back. Derek let out his own growl and crouched down, but Scott didn't take it well.

 

Scott flew at Derek with a vicious roar, loud enough to knock pictures off walls. Stiles screamed in horror and snatched up Claudia, but Derek shoved him aside before he could do anything to stop Scott. Derek ended up pinned to the ground, throat bared and body stiff as Scott snarled with teeth held to his most vulnerable flesh. For a horrifying moment they were frozen that way, Stiles' mate's life in the hands of his alpha, with Stiles screaming for Scott to stop and Claudia weeping in terror. Scott backed off slowly and Derek lay on the floor, unmoving until Scott had composed himself and guiltily put out a hand.

 

“I'm really sorry, Derek, I don't know what came over me,” Scott told him, eyes big and wide.

 

“You just tried to rip out his throat!” Stiles shrieked, trying to comfort Claudia.

 

“It's fine, Stiles,” Derek spoke, voice steady.

 

“It's really not,” Scott replied, looking at his throat in concern. Derek tilted his head to give him access.

 

“Yeah, Derek, it's really not!” Stiles insisted, bouncing Claudia to calm her, “What was that all about?!”

 

“I growled at Claudia,” Derek filled in the blanks, “He doesn't recognize me as pack yet, so he instinctively protected her just like my pack was instinctively aggressive towards you when you were being deceitful and smelled off to them.”

 

“Oh,” Stiles' voice cracked a bit. Claudia was still terrified and crying bitterly.

 

“If you want her to calm down, put her near your throat,” Derek prompted him.

 

Stiles shifted Claudia towards his face instead of pressing her to his chest like every mother he'd ever seen do, and Claudia instantly nuzzled in and _relaxed._

 

“Where was that advice when she was an _inconsolable newborn,”_ Stiles hissed at Scott.

 

Scott shrugged, “I do stuff automatically, I don't think about it.”

 

“Instinctively,” Derek corrected, “Not automatically. Very different. Scott, you don't know your own instincts?”

 

“I don't... not know them,” Scott struggled out, “Your mom offered to teach me, but Stiles has always been the one helping so I didn't see the point.”

 

“I've been trying to offer myself to you to be pack, have you not noticed? Or have you intentionally rejected me?” Derek asked.

 

“I didn't even notice,” Scott shook his head in confusion.

 

“Well for the sake of being able to play with my _daughter_ , do you think you could, I dunno, _accept me?”_ Derek asked with frustration clear.

 

Scott grimaced, “Um, sure, but... how do I do that?”

 

Stiles groaned, “You'll have to forgive him, he's kind of a moron.”

 

“Just tell me,” Derek rubbed at his temple, “Do you feel like pushing me away? Or are you just not sure what to do?”

 

“Pushing you away,” Scott nodded, “Definitely that.”

 

“Well, that's a problem,” Derek sighed.

 

“Why?” Stiles asked.

 

“Because werewolves need pack, as you and I keep saying about Claudia, and your alpha is instinctively rejecting me, and my pack isn't safe for you.”

 

“What? Nobody's saying that. Scott, tell him you accept him.”

 

“Well...” Scott grimaced.

 

“Dude! That's my baby daddy!”

 

“I know, but...” Scott grimaced.

 

“What this means,” Derek interrupted them, a fete for him in and of itself, “Is that I'm eventually going to become an omega, which will make me mentally unstable, which means you'll have to remove me from Claudia's life for her safety.”

 

Derek gave Claudia a long stare and then turned away and walked silently up the steps to their room while she reached for her father in distress.

 

“What? No!” Stiles bolted after Derek, stumbling on the steps and narrowly avoiding swearing as he nearly dropped Claudia, “Derek! What the fork!”

 

Stiles found his mate sitting on the edge of the bed with his head bowed as he stared down at one of her toys forlornly. Stiles quickly shut the door. Derek was big on hiding emotions, he wouldn't want Scott to see him falling apart.

 

“You're not going to become an omega.”

 

“You going to leave your daughter's pack to form an alpha-less one with me, risking her health instead?”

 

“No, but she and I are your pack.”

 

“No, she's not old enough to pack bond the way I'd need yet and you aren't a wolf. Scott's an alpha. He can do it without other werewolves because his urge is pack building. I'm just a beta. We _need_ our own kind, Stiles. I can't even function healthily _within_ a pack, let alone outside of one! I should just go-”

 

“The fuck you will!” Stiles' voice cracked, making Derek look up finally.

 

He looked terrified and he couldn't take his eyes off of Claudia. Stiles knew that feeling. When she'd been a year old she'd gotten violently ill and he'd been so sure that she was going to die before he could get her fever under control. Melissa had treated her for wolfsbane poisoning. They still had no idea how or where she'd gotten a hold of it, but Stiles had been intensely paranoid about every inch of their yard ever since. He searched the weeds weekly.

 

Stiles shoved Claudia into Derek's arms and he pulled her against himself, pressing her face to his neck and nuzzling into her hair while rocking back and forth. Stiles sat beside him and put a hand on his back.

 

“Hey, hey, slow down your breathing, you're going to be okay.”

 

“I can't.”

 

“You can,” Stiles soothed, rubbing his back, “Listen to my heart and try to match yours with mine.”

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

“A panic attack, most likely. Listen, Derek. That's not going to happen because I won't let it. I'll make it work with your family.”

 

“You'll _resent_ me for manipulating you into-”

 

“Shut up and stop being a problem,” Stiles scolded, “Your sister reached out already, your mom wants to make things better- god help us all- and I'm going to work harder at this. I just got you, I'm not losing you to insanity or whatever. Okay?”

 

Derek shrugged slightly, closing his eyes and pressing a firm kiss to Claudia's head. She whined and pushed to get out of his arms and he lowered her to the ground. She ran for her favorite toys, struggled to pick three up at once, and brought them back to show them to him.

 

“Play, dad?” She asked.

 

Derek struggled to choke down a sob and forced on a smile, “Sure, baby, let's play.”

 

Derek slid down onto the floor and crawled towards her to pick up another toy and make a silly voice with it. Stiles stared down at the musclebound man playing with pink ponies with a three year old on the floor and started prying open the box from Laura as fast as he could. He got it open, powered it up, and looked at the contacts under H. All of the Hales were there, with Laura saved under “Baby Back Ribs”, because she actually _was_ funny, but that wasn't who he was calling this time.

 

“ _Stiles_?” Talia's voice sounded surprised and hopeful and it only strengthened Stiles' resolve.

 

“What's the fastest way to fix this?”

 

“ _Take the bite,_ ” She stated, _“The virus is stronger than genetics, so you would become a werewolf or at least become attached to our pack. It would override a lot of the problems we face and force us both to work together. Which, by the way, I would never expect you to-_ ”

 

“Done.”

 

“ _I'm... sorry?_ ”

 

“Done. Do it.”

 

“Stiles!” Derek hissed from the floor.

 

“No, Derek, it's fine,” Stiles shooed him back to his game, “When and where?”

 

“ _Stiles, is this really what you want?”_

 

“No, what I want is grovelling and years of petty but harmless revenge, but what I've got is your son terrified of becoming an omega and endangering his daughter because _my_ alpha can't accept him, and he can't stay with you if I don't accept you, and you and I can't accept each other because of my genetics and personality or whatever. So, change me. I'd honestly rather change than lose one of the four people I love, and if that costs me Scott than I guess- holy shit, I love him more than Scott. That's a thing now. Wow.”

 

“It won't cost you Scott,” Derek spoke softly, “He's within my mother's territory and answers to her, so you can be in both packs. If he ever left you'd have to break away from one.”

  
“ _Okay, Stiles,”_ Talia spoke softly, “ _If that's what you want. Come by whenever you're ready.”_

 

“Yeah, okay, thanks,” Stiles stammered, and then quickly hung up before he could lose his nerve.

 

“You don't-”

 

“Save it, martyr,” Stiles grumbled.

 

“Daddy?” Claudia asked, “You going away?”

 

“No,” Stiles smiled down at her, “No, baby, I'm going to be _right here_ , I'm just going to get a furry side! Isn't that exciting!”

 

“Yay!” Claudia clapped, “We can play growly baby for reals!”

 

“Yeah, we can!” Stiles cheered happily.

 

“Stiles, can I talk to you in private?” Derek shoved toys at Claudia and stood up to drag Stiles out of the room, “Have you lost your mind? You _hate_ not being in control of things around you, Stiles. You hate it.”

 

“Point?” Stiles shrugged, gesturing at him.

 

“That when she bites you she'll become your alpha and she'll have control over you, Stiles.”

 

“That's the point, Derek. It fixes things. It makes me pack for you, and then Scott can take me back as his alpha and-”

 

“Stiles, that's not how packs work! Which you would know if Scott actually spent time learning about it! You'd be in both packs, but my mother would have more influence over you since she turned you.”

 

Stiles licked his lips a few times and then let out a slow breath, “Okay. Okay. So I'd be, what? Beholden to her? What level are we talking about here. Like, slaving, bug eating, Renfield slave? Or I owe her a favor, but not as intense as my first born child?”

 

“You'd be drawn to her, and compelled to obey her,” Derek replied, folding his arms.

 

“That's frankly terrifying,” Stiles' voice cracked.

 

“My mother would never abuse that though, Stiles. I swear to you she wouldn't,” Derek replied, “Not that I'm telling you to do this, I just want you to know she wouldn't. It's why she's the alpha of the largest pack on the west coast. It's why alphas are comfortable being part of her pack and why she lets them in her territory.”

 

Stiles realized he was nodding like a bobble head throughout Derek's surprisingly long dialogue and stopped his head from wobbling only to swallow repeatedly instead. He headed for the bathroom to splash water on his face and Derek followed in concern.

 

“Okay,” Stiles breathed, “Okay. Okay.”

 

“Did you just break?” Derek asked, leaning forward and squinting at Stiles' stuttering face, “Look, it's fine. I'll call her and tell her you didn't understand the ramifications of-”

 

“No. No, I trust you,” Stiles stated, “If you say your mom would never abuse me than I trust you.”

 

“My mom started out letting my sister abuse you under her roof and then instructing my uncle Peter to do so,” Derek stated.

 

“Yes, for reasons we have talked to _literal_ death and will continue to in therapy for years to come. I don't want to keep tallying up our mistakes like some sort of Good Place calculator. I want to _move on_. My daughter calls you dad. I'm hot as fuck for your bod. Your family _wants_ to fix it. My dad's giving you a shot. I want my _mate_ , Derek. I want my mate and my baby daddy and my _future._ I want all the things I fantasized about when I was a teenager lying in that bed with Claudia fluttering around in my belly-”

 

“Keep talking about being pregnant and I will rip the clothes off of your body and bend you in half.”

 

“Really? That makes me impossible for you to resist?” Stiles asked, “I had the most _acidic_ gas. Like, Scott _cried_ at one point. From the smell. The _burning_ smell.”

 

“Yes,” Derek waved a finger in acknowledgment, “But you were _pregnant_ with my _cub,”_ Derek emphasized.

 

“Yeah, is labor easier as a fully infected werewolf? Because I want more cubs.”

 

Derek shoved Stiles up against the wall to kiss him hungrily, one hand on the back of his neck and the other reaching down to slide into the back of his sweats and grab his ass.

 

“That didn't last long,” Noah grumbled as he passed them in the hall, “Keep it in your room, boys!”

 

“ _Claudia_ is in there,” Derek growled, breaking the kiss and flashing blue eyes at him.

 

“Yeah, we need a bigger place,” Stiles breathed, “Fuck, where did you learn to kiss? Do I kiss okay?”

  
“You're learning,” Derek shrugged.

 

Stiles slapped at his shoulder and Derek snickered while backing away. Their teasing helped them get control but Derek was still staring at him hungrily. Stiles shook his head again and took a deep breath.

 

“I'm doing this. Watch Claudia until I get back,” Stiles gave him a peck on his chiseled, scruffy jaw, sighed miserably in longing, and headed for the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles took a few deep breaths, hating how his hands shook as he reached for the bell on the door to the Hale family seat. The door opened on _Peter_ , because of fucking course it did. Peter gave him a slow, smarmy smile and stared at him until he wanted to throw up on the bastard's shoes. Then and only then did he step aside and make a gesture of welcome into the house.

 

“Was that practice or something?” Stiles grumbled, “Will I have to get welcomed in after I'm bitten?”

 

“I think we both know that you are very intelligent and know extensive details about our kind,” Peter stated coldly.

 

“Didn't know you could do _reverse_ pain drains,” Stiles laughed awkwardly, “That's not a thing I read in a book, you know, ever.”

 

“Well, it's a special little talent of mine,” Peter stated proudly, laughing as he slipped hands into his kaki pants.

 

“Oh, wow, I'm related to you by marriage!” Stiles chortled, fake smile broad, “That's terrifying!”

 

“And soon to be pack, from what I hear!”

 

“Oh god, what am I doing!”

 

“Peter!” Talia's voice snapped over their joint false humor, “Back away.”

 

Peter pouted and made fake puppy whimpering noises, winked at Stiles, and walked away slowly while Stiles stared after him in horror.

 

“Do packmates ever have _restraining orders_ against each other?!” Stiles asked, gesturing after him, “Is he well? Is he even well? Like, I don't want to make light of mental illness, but _holy shit_ what the fuck is wrong with that man!”

 

“We suspect that he was cursed by a witch as a teenager, likely while defiling her equally young and impressionable daughter,” Talia replied dryly.

 

Stiles snorted, putting the back of his hand over his mouth, “Okay, that was good. I needed that to break the tension, thanks for that.”

 

“Mm, breaking the tension isn't usually my forte,” She admitted, motioning for him to follow her to one of the den's, “Usually I give sage advice in delicate tones while staring deeply into people's eyes, or break necks. Either or.”

 

“That sounds more like what Derek's told me about you,” Stiles nodded, following her in.

 

“Laura mentioned stopping by to see you. That wasn't one of mine, but I wholeheartedly approve. She should earn your trust back. Even after taking the bite you won't simply feel _comfortable_ with everyone in the pack.”

 

“I won't?” Stiles worried,”

 

“No. There will be those you don't like and don't trust, and it breaks my heart that one of those people is my Laura. She is meant to be my heir, after all and as an alpha her ability to know her own strength and fight her own battles is... well... far overdue and a lesson I had thought she already learned.”

 

“Some people need to learn things twice. Even well into adulthood,” Stiles replied caustically.

 

Talia smiled softly and turned to face him, “Yes, I imagine that is true. For the record, I never expect you to like or trust Peter. In fact, I recommend you do not.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles spoke through clenched teeth, as she shut her office door behind them, “That's not what I meant.”

 

“I know,” She replied with a sigh, “Another lesson for a leader that I have yet to teach my Laura, one that I think you will be teaching her instead, is humility.”

 

Talia adjusted her skirts carefully and dropped to her knees in front of Stiles. He backed up a step, eyes widening in alarm.

 

“Um... not the Hale I prefer in that position...”

 

“I'm so terribly, painfully sorry, Stiles.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I can't ever apologize enough,” Talia folded her fingers into a pleading grasp, “I can't ever make up for failing you on multiple levels: first by not making sure that Derek was raised to treat his mate correctly and then by abusing you here in my home. I recognize my crimes and I kneel before you resigned and ashamed.”

 

“This is because I told you I wanted you to beg for forgiveness,” Stiles realized.

 

“It's because you deserve for me to beg for forgiveness, but I'm afraid that's not what I'm doing. I'm apologizing. I have not yet, as far as I'm concerned, earned the right to ask your forgiveness yet.”

 

“So... we're not going to do the bite thing today?” Stiles asked.

 

“Only if you truly feel safe doing so,” Talia replied.

 

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes, “I need to be pack in order to make sure Derek doesn't become an omega and our relationship heals!”

 

“I'll take that as a no?” She grimaced.

 

“ _You_ suggested it!” Stiles gestured at her.

 

“Yes, and you hung up before we could discuss other options further, but I have to admit this was honestly the bit I thought would be most effective.”

 

Stiles snorted and slid his hip up on her desk, “The alpha of northern California, on her knees, apologizing to me, hoping to _earn_ the right to beg me for forgiveness.”

 

Talia nodded, “I could list-”

 

“Don't list your 'crimes', please,” Stiles sighed, waving her off, “I just... I came here resolved to fix this the fast and easy way and you're ready to long-game it. I respect that. I do. I just need you to back it up and do it my way. Wow. Derek is right, we are _super_ alike.”

 

“He was always a momma's boy,” her mouth twitched in amusement.

 

Stiles chuckled and slid down to the floor to sit against her desk, “I just want my mate and my family to be together, and if you're the key to that than that's what I want.”

 

“I would think Scott would be the healthier key to that,” Talia replied, shifting to sit as well, her flowing skirts shifting around her.

 

“We tried. Nope-ville.”

 

Talia frowned and sighed heavily, “Stiles, may I try my other-?”

 

“Yeah, lay the wisdom on me,” Stiles waved at her.

 

“I realize that therapy is the human solution for most of your problems,” She spoke softly, “And that in time it _could_ resolve all the issues, especially were Laura and I to join you. Perhaps in the mean time we could keep Derek whole by making enough leeway here, right now, to allow Derek to comfortably return to my pack. However, it will never satisfy either of you completely for one very simple reason.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Your daughter.”

 

“My... my daughter?”

 

“She's a constant reminder of our complete failure to you and the loss of your innocence. My biggest fear isn't that you won't ever forgive me, it's that Claudia will grow up hating her father's family because during her formative years we were still fighting and healing. In turn, it will breed resentment in all directions because she will be painfully aware of what her birth cost you and the years or even decades it took to recover.”

 

“My daughter,” Stiles hissed, pointing a finger at her sharply and narrowing his eyes, “hasn't cost me _anything.”_

 

“Agreed, but will she see it that way?”

 

“Why wouldn't she?”

 

“Was your mother's death your fault?”

 

Stiles' hand dropped and he stared at her silently for a time, “That's why you suggested the bite first. You could manage to fix things this way, through therapy or talking to each other like people, but in the end the bite's still the fastest solution.”

 

“Same reason you jumped on it,” She nodded.

 

“We're _so_ alike,” Stiles grimaced.

 

“Derek _really_ does need therapy though,” She nodded.

 

“He really, _really_ does,” Stiles laughed lightly.

 

Talia's eyes dropped and her worry showed on her face. For a moment she didn't look the alpha queen of northern California. For a moment she looked like a worried mother who was questioning every single thing she'd ever said or done around her child, and Stiles could _painfully_ relate.

 

“I spent so much time making sure my little girls weren't victims to men, that my little boy became a victim to a woman while I wasn't looking. He's broken and I don't know how to fix him, but when you're around he looks like he's _alive_ again. Please, Stiles. Please, I will do _anything_ for my son. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it.”

 

Stiles shifted closer to her where she sat on the floor and put out his arm, “Well then. Here's something I both always wanted to say and also never thought I would. Bite me, Talia Hale.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Whoever thought that werewolves were monsters in the night, vicious and terrifying creatures worthy of their own section within the horror genre, and that recently turned ones were especially dangerous, had clearly never seen someone with a good pack alpha post-bite.

 

Stiles had learned, fast and firm, that Talia was in fact a good pack alpha. Scott had rejected her from the door after she'd turned him to save him from chronic asthma related problems, but he'd also been a baby alpha in the making. It had scared people, and for a time he'd been shunned by everyone at school and there had been talk of suspending him until he would accept the attention of his alpha. Stiles had stuck by him, chains in hand, telling anyone who would listen that he personally would assure Scott's good behavior. It hadn't been necessary past the first full moon. He had been healthy and happy once he'd found his anchor in one Allison Argent, and even after her family had moved again he'd managed to get himself under control after a short time.

 

Stiles had _not_ rejected her from the door as Scott had. Directly after being bitten he'd watched her clean and wrap the wound on his arm and then bundle him into her bed; not the guest bed, but her actual _own_ bed with her scent saturating it. Talia sat beside him with a warm smile on her face, the kind he'd have expected on his Accords day before his experience with her family had jaded him against them. Talia had put it all behind them with the bite; her expression, her actions, her reactions were all fresh and different, and so were Stiles'. He wanted nothing more than to press against her and breathe in her scent.

 

“Normally this is where I would hold you to bond with you. Not everyone is receptive to that at first, so I'm going to let you lead. If and when you want my comfort all you have to do is lean into me. It can be a simple hand hold or full cuddle. Clothes are your choice. If you have a sudden urge to bite me don't be afraid of punishment. Your urges are not wrong, but obviously I will have to contain them if necessary.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, hesitant but also hopeful, “Can I make a phone call? It just occurred to me that I owe Scott an... explanation.”

 

Talia frowned, “He'll have felt you shift within his pack, but you aren't out of it if that's your concern. You didn't discuss this with him first?”

 

“No, I did not,” Stiles admitted.

 

“I hope he is reasonable,” Talia stated, reaching for her own phone even as Stiles pulled out his, “I should have discussed pulling his packmate away from him first. It seems like you make rational thought difficult for my entire family.”

 

“Yeah, my dad says the same thing,” Stiles snorted, texting Scott to let him know he hadn't just been abducted somehow. Scott's response was to call him, “Hey, buddy.”

 

“ _Stiles, what the hell happened?!”_

 

“I had to fix things with Derek's family,” Stiles explained, “The fastest way was to take the bite from Talia. Join her pack.”

 

“ _You couldn't talk to me first?”_

 

“I'm sorry, bro. It wasn't anything against you. You're still my bestie. It's just... my daughter and mate, you know?”

 

“ _Yeah, I get it,”_ Scott replied softly, “ _I guess Talia was right. I have to stop relying on friendships and build an actual pack.”_

 

“I mean, I've kinda told you that a million times, too,” Stiles frowned resentfully.

 

“ _Oh yeah! It's more poetic when she says it.”_

 

Stiles snorted and Talia rolled her eyes, having overheard their conversation. Stiles ended the call amicably and leaned into Talia while chattering about Scott's inability to think for himself or function like an adult. He hadn't realized he was pressing against her until her hands began to card through his hair, then he went still and before realizing what he was doing snatched up her hand and bit the meat at the side hard enough to draw blood. Talia gently pried his mouth open and freed her hand while Stiles stared at her in shocked horror. He couldn't believe he'd just _bitten Talia Hale._

 

“Oh my god, I'm a were- _kitten!”_ Stiles groaned.

 

Talia laughed lightly, pulling him close and tucking him against her neck. Stiles buried his face in her cleavage and breathed in her scent. Comfort. Stiles' mind immediately went to the last time his mother had held him and it _hurt_ , but it also had him needy and clinging.

  
“Mom?” Derek's voice called from the door, sounding hopeful.

 

“Come in, darling,” Talia called.

 

Derek entered with Claudia on his hip and Talia's eyes softened. It was the first time Claudia was in her house and Stiles wasn't sure he was okay with it. The result was him growling angrily at Derek who paused with wide eyes.

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked gently, “Can I come in and snuggle with you? Claudia and I want to take on your new scent.”

 

That stopped his growling. His mate and child in his arms? Hell yes. Stiles made grabby hands and Derek's relief was palpable. He hurried forward, towing off his shoes, and passed Stiles his daughter. Stiles pulled her close and pressed kisses to her face before pausing in fear and pushing her into Talia's arms.

 

“What if I bite her?!” He asked in horror.

 

“You won't.”

 

“She's my whole _world.”_

 

“You won't hurt your daughter,” Talia soothed, although she wasn't about to give up the chance to cuddle her as well, “You lashing out at me is just your wolf testing your alpha. It's natural. You'll do nothing to hurt your child. You might give Derek a nip or two, though.”

 

“I can handle it,” Derek replied, climbing up into the bed eagerly.

 

Stiles did a double take. Derek had stripped down to boxer briefs while he'd been distracted and was eagerly crawling towards him with absolute adoration in his eyes. He reached his mother first and nuzzled against her neck while she smiled tenderly at him and reached out to stroke her fingers through his hair. Derek pecked a kiss on Claudia's head and then crossed to Stiles' other side and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. Stiles reached one hand behind his head to press against the back of Derek's neck and push his face firmly into Stiles' shoulder. His other arm was wrapped around Claudia and pinned against Talia's torso since Claudia was in her lap. Talia shifted closer to press them all tightly together and nuzzled Stiles' forehead.

 

“Oh _gods and goddesses,”_ Stiles choked out.

 

During Scott's transition he had had uncontrollable bouts of rage. Stiles was apparently going with uncontrollable sorrow, because he was suddenly weeping. He leaned forward to press his head against Talia's shoulder while his daughter whimpered and petted his cheeks gently. She was offering him gentle words of comfort, repeating things to him that he'd said to her over the years. _Where does it hurt? Let me kiss it all better._ Except Stiles was crying for his own lost childhood, for the opportunities and freedoms that he had handed aside when Claudia became his reality. He could never regret his daughter, but that didn't mean he didn't feel fully how very _unfair_ it all was. He hadn't had a chance to go to drunken parties with Scott, that he hadn't ever dated, his first kiss had basically been his last for many years, and his confidence in his body had been shot before it had had a chance to blossom. Who wanted a boy with stretch marks and a saggy belly from having a baby at sixteen? He'd been afraid to even show himself to Derek, even though by that point the marks had faded and the belly been restored.

 

“Stiles, Stiles,” Derek soothed, “It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay.”

 

“It's not, it's-” Stiles choked.

 

“Shh, it will be,” Talia spoke softly, “It will all be well in time, my beta.”

 

Eventually Stiles slept out of sheer exhaustion, his head pillowed on Talia's breast once again. His longing for a mother had him mewling in her arms. At some point she took off her shirt and he had a vague memory of nursing at her like a cub that _might_ have been a dream. In the light of morning it was humiliating, but at the time it was the most basic of comforts. There was nothing sexual about it, of course. It was bonding, plain and simple, and Derek had snuggled against him throughout with Claudia sleeping between them.

 

Morning's light showed Stiles that Talia had taken Claudia somewhere, and his ears reached out unerringly as she'd taught him to do while they'd spoken softly the night before. Talia was downstairs trying to get Claudia to eat while she laughed at the woman's attempts. Derek was sprawled out by Stiles' side, still only in boxers. At some point Stiles had shed his shirt and now he wriggled out of his pants as well. Hunger of a different sort had struck him.

 

“Derek,” Stiles growled, pulling the man's underwear off, “Derek, I need you. I need you _now.”_

 

Derek's eyes fluttered open and he arched his back as Stiles struggled out of his own pants.

 

“Derek!” Stiles growled angrily.

 

“Easy,” Derek whispered.

 

“You're fucking right I am!” Stiles growled, shoving his pants down and leaping at Derek.

 

He pushed his mate's legs apart and climbed between them while Derek pulled him closer with adoration in his eyes. Their lips met hungrily and Stiles' hips ground against Derek's. Derek moaned into his mouth, gripping Stiles' ass with one hand and fisting his hair with the other.

 

“Need you, need you,” Stiles panted.

 

“I don't have any lube here, Stiles,” Derek scolded when Stiles tried to shift down with the insane intention of fucking him without lube.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Derek!” Stiles pleaded.

 

“Come on,” Derek shoved and pulled and prodded until he got Stiles into his own bedroom, teasing him about how _not_ into fucking on his own mother's bed he was.

 

Stiles wasn't interested in verbal sparring at the moment. The second Derek held up the lube he snatched it from him and slicked up his cock. He shoved at Derek who let himself be pushed onto the bed. Stiles might be a werewolf, but Derek's muscles were substantial and well trained. They would look amazing flexing beneath Stiles while they fucked.

 

Derek had to fight Stiles a bit. He was desperate to just fuck into Derek's body, but he growled in disapproval and demanded a few fingers first. Stiles couldn't control his claws yet so Derek opened himself up, spreading two fingers inside his untried hole until he was sure he could at least take Stiles with minimal pain. He'd heal immediately anyway, but it was about enjoyment.

 

Finally he let Stiles clamor between his thighs grinning hungrily as Stiles tried to find his entrance with frantically jerking hips. Derek helped him find his way, holding Stiles' throbbing shaft steady and breathing out as he sank into him.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Stiles breathed, gasping at the shocking tightness around his cock.

 

“Yeah, that's it sexy,” Derek growled, gripping his ass and panting through the burn, “Never felt this before, have you?”

 

“Mmph,” Stiles whimpered, hips jerking helplessly as Derek drew him slowly into his body.

 

When he was balls deep he was made to hold still and it was _torture,_ but it stopped him from blowing his load immediately. After a few heavy breaths Derek's grip shifted and Stiles was allowed to begin moving at last. Derek moaned as Stiles fucked into him fast and hard, needy beyond belief. Derek was flushed and sexy as hell, muscles bunching as he guided Stiles' over-eager body.

 

“Oh my _gods,_ Derek!” Stiles cried out, hips stuttering to a halt as his balls emptied into Derek's body.

 

“Yes!” Derek growled, “Fill me! Fuck, I want your cubs!”

 

The image of Derek's gravid belly had Stiles choking on his pleasure, rolling into a second and very unexpected climax. He hadn't thought that such a thing was possible, but he was shaking through his bliss as his balls did their level best to give Derek what he wanted. Stiles lay there after, gasping for breath while Derek held him tightly in his arms. Hands moved over his body worshipfully and Stiles felt Derek's throbbing cock against his abdomen.

 

“Let me take care of you,” Stiles whispered, barely finding his voice.

 

Stiles' arms shook as he pushed up and slid down Derek's body. He sucked Derek's cock into his mouth and began to fellate him firmly. He'd spent so much time practicing this on toys just in case he ever found a decent man. He'd had so many fantasies about pleasuring his lover, of pleasuring Derek when he cared to admit it, of being praised for his prowess in bed. He'd spent his adolescence being called a whore but been nearly completely inexperienced. Now he had the chance and he was eager to show Derek that he knew to keep his teeth aside and his tongue moving. Derek guided his speed gently with one hand gripping his hair and Stiles loved the sounds of him mewling in longing.

 

Stiles decided to up the ante and slid a finger into Derek's sloppy hole. Judging by the way Derek clenched eagerly it was more than welcome and also not enough. He added a second and began to curl his fingers to find Derek's prostate. His lover's sounds went from whines to deep growls of approval and excitement. His back was bowing, hips gyrating, his body unsure if it should thrust up into his mouth or down onto his fingers. Stiles choked a couple of times, but it was worth it when Derek began to come with a punched out sound.

 

He worked his mate through his climax, swallowing down his seed, and sat up with a smug smile.

 

Derek looked sex stupid. He was grinning broadly and just lying there with legs splayed and chest heaving. Stiles laughed lightly and hauled himself up his mate's body to lay across him. Derek's hand flopped onto Stiles' back and he let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

 

“What's funny?” Stiles laughed lightly.

 

“I think this is the first time I've felt hope in months. Maybe years?”

 

“Years?” stiles asked curiously, “I thought you had that whole 'we'll be mates at 18' thing going on?”

 

“I did, but... I never, ever once thought I deserved you,” Derek replied, licking his lips and growing serious, “I still don't, but... now at least I can feel our bond completely. We can get through this. We can get through anything.”

 

“Yeah, we can,” Stiles breathed, and then pushed himself up onto his knees, “Right... after we talk about what we just super stupidly did.”

 

Derek frowned, “What?”

 

“Dude. We've got a nasty habit to break here. No condom. Again.”

 

Derek blinked at him, “I thought you wanted more kids?”

 

“I do, but Claudia isn't even out of diapers and we're seriously _just_ starting to talk. Having a baby now would be harsh.”

 

“I'd like Claudia to be close in age to at least one of her siblings,” Derek countered, reaching for tissues to start cleaning himself up.

 

“Oh, yeah, you're not used to bottoming. Tissues aren't going to do it. You're gonna need a shower.”

 

“Holy shit, this is gross,” Derek admitted in horror.

 

“Shower, then talk.”

 

“No talk. Shower and then plan a baby.”

 

“We're talking!” Stiles called after him as he retreated.

 

“Planning!” Derek called back, walking stark naked through his house towards the bathroom.

 

Someone wolf whistled and Stiles looked out in horror, worried it was Peter. It was Laura and she gave him a whistle as well when he poked his head out.

 

“Way to plunder, Stiles!” Laura cheered, “Get him!”

 

“Oh my _gods!”_ Stiles slammed the door in horror, “Werewolves!!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay,” Stiles breathed, “Last chance.”

 

“It's what I want, Stiles,” Derek insisted, holding the picture in his hands and staring down at it stubbornly.

 

“Yeah, but... the _work_ , Derek. The diapers. The crying. The lack of sleep.”

 

“You managed with just your dad. I can do this. I'll have my _whole_ family by my side. I'll be fine. Just go already. There's nothing left to discuss.”

 

“It's not so easy without your mate there.” Stiles sighed, zipping up a suitcase, “I really wish you'd reconsider. This doesn't have to be a deal breaker, Derek.”

 

“Stiles,” Derek blinked back tears, “Would you shut the fuck up and get on the plane already?”

 

Stiles sighed and sat down hard on the bed, taking the picture of their family photo from Derek's hand and staring down at it. They had decided to keep the baby after their ill-advised sex session the day after Stiles had been turned, but their serious conversation had been a moot point because Derek hadn't gotten pregnant.

 

Stiles had enrolled in classes and started the college life he'd always wanted now that he had a full pack helping him with Claudia. He and Derek were more careful after that, but something must have gone wrong because _Stiles_ turned up pregnant a few months later. His teachers had worked with him throughout his labor and delivery, he'd switched over to online where he could, and only had to withdraw from a single class. It had gone well and baby Lily had been born right in time for summer break, giving Stiles a few months of paternity leave with her. It couldn't have been better timing had they planned it out.

 

Now they had a bouncing baby girl, Claudia was enamored, and Stiles' summer break was over. It was time to go to college again, and due to his hard work over the summer while home nursing a baby he'd managed to get into the FBI's Academy in Virginia. His dream job. The one he'd wanted since _he_ was a child, the one he'd thought was out of reach after Claudia. It just meant staying there during the week and only seeing his three month old baby, first daughter, mate, and pack on weekends.

 

“Come with me,” Stiles pleaded again.

 

“We have two werewolf cubs, Stiles,” Derek soothed, sitting up and rubbing his shoulders, “They have to be near pack and frankly I don't think I can do it alone in a new city with you always at classes. Not with a newborn and a toddler. You'll see them on the weekends.”

 

“This is so fucking unfair,” Stiles sniffled.

 

“It is,” Derek soothed, “But you're going to be _amazing_ at the FBI, Stiles, and next year Lily will be old enough to take to Virginia. Hey, maybe you'll figure out who tagged my mom's car with your name all those years ago!”

 

Stiles snorted, “It was Jackson and I'll never get the proof.”

 

“Wait, the Whitmore kid? Why?” Derek blinked rapidly.

 

“Two reasons: He hates me and his dad hates your mom. He killed two birds with one stone and nearly killed your little brother at the same time. Sadly, I have zero proof. Just suspicions.”

 

“Damn,” Derek frowned, “Now I want to punch him.”

 

“Go with that,” Stiles advised with a warm smile.

 

He stood up, stuffed the family picture into the suitcase, and zipped it up with a heavy sigh. Derek sniffled a bit, standing up and walking around behind Stiles to hug him tightly and kiss the back of his neck. They both hated that Stiles was leaving, and Derek was especially emotional about it since he felt he'd had so little time with his mate. It wasn't easy sharing his mate with two kids.

 

“Don't fall for some hot Mulder type,” Derek advised.

 

“Oh my god, no one is hot for Mulder anymore you old fart. It's all about Hotchner from Criminal Minds.”

 

“Really? Not Reid?” Derek asked in surprise.

 

“Shit, we both have types.”

 

“We _are_ our types,” Derek snickered, “Pretty boy.”

 

“That's both sad and hot.”

 

“Cosplay when you get back?” Derek suggested.

 

“I'll pick up a messenger bag. You buy a suit.”

 

“I own a suit,” Derek whispered in his ear.

 

“Fuuuck, I have to go. I'm gonna miss my flight.”

 

Derek chuckled and picked up his suitcase. Stiles collected his daughter's, talking to them as much as possible on the way there in the back of Derek's dad-van. Lily started crying as Stiles got out of the van so of course he started crying as well, which started Derek on the manly-sniffle stage. He kissed them all twice before heading for the detectors and the gates and was completely unashamed of his broken sobs as he walked through the detector. It got him more than a few cautious looks. He probably looked like a suicide bomber. Finally he was on the plane and letting out a few slow breaths to calm himself.

 

That was when it hit him. The giddiness. The _excitement_. Stiles Stilinski was achieving his dreams, and he'd done it without sacrificing anything. He'd still have his babies on the weekends and more often after the first year. He'd not given up his beautiful mate. He had a huge pack and Scott had decided to join with Talia because of Stiles. It had given him an amazing power boost and when danger had come to town the two of them had been _unstoppable_. He even had his own beta now, and the kid was a powerhouse. Their lives had come together and Stiles was finally ready to begin his own.

 

A day later after landing, checking into dorms, crashing for a solid three hours of sleep, filling up a huge thermos full of coffee, throwing a messenger bag over his shoulder because _Reid_ , and heading to class Stiles was exhausted but excited. He sat at his desk and hoped his medicine was strong enough because his leg kept jigging.

 

The instructor was in full uniform. Super intimidating. Stiles loved it. The man turned on a screen and showed them images of crimes still under investigation. Stiles was downing his coffee in big gulps when something on the screen made him spit his coffee across the back of the neck of a pretty woman in front of him.

 

“Something the matter...” The instructor struggled with his name, “Young man?”

 

“Uh, do we have an identity for that victim?” Stiles asked, indicating the screen where a dead woman lay across the cut stump of a tree.

 

“She wasn't dead, I'm afraid. An hour after her body was collected from a Nematon in Beacon Hill's California and transported to Little Rock for processing outside of pack territory she got up, murdered half the staff at the morgue, and vanished never to be seen again.”

 

“Yeah, but her _name?”_ Stiles asked, voice cracking.

 

“Katherine Argent.”

 

A/N  
Ok. So this was supposed to be a fluffy ending without any continuation, but in the midst of writing this story I found another plot bunny. It was seriously detracting from the make-up plot so I decided to separate it. I WILL be going back and revisiting Stiles while pregnant in the next fic, because I have a serious kink for pregnant men. So some flashbacks will be happening. Also, before you spam me, I know only an Alpha can turn someone, and Derek wasn't one. Shhh, it's a surprise!!

 


End file.
